


space case

by klpnce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute Huening Kai, If You Squint - Freeform, Insomniac Huening Kai, Light Angst, M/M, Shy Huening Kai, Yeonjun is a Good Friend, beomgyu and yeonjun are kind of implied, bts is mentioned sort of, huening kai is a basket case, i didn't edit this because i am a sad excuse of a living being, i ranted in the notes at the end too, idk what's up with him but there's definitely something up, jimin and hoseok and jjk are briefly mentioned, please leave kudos i am desperate and i worked ont his from 10 am to 12 pm kisses bye, so is beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klpnce/pseuds/klpnce
Summary: Soobin firmly believes in the butterfly effect.  A butterfly simply flapping its wings, can cause a fucking tsunami somewhere across the world.  Isn't that sick?  It's so sick, if you ask him.  He likes that -- he likes thinking that any small, seemingly insignificant decision he makes, can cause a chain of events that change his life.  He likes thinking that everything he does means something, whether it means something to himself or to the stranger he passed on the street.  So, no, he can't really get behind this soulmate thing, because it's fucking stupid that his destiny is already written in the damn stars.  He has to spend his entire life knowing that he doesn't get a choice in who he ends up with, or where their lives go from there.  His fate is sealed, like some sort of fairytale.orthe one where kai and soobin are soulmates.





	space case

Soobin doesn't know about this soulmate stuff. Don't get him wrong -- he doesn't hate it or anything. It isn't like he wakes up every day and thinks about how horrible the concept of having someone he's meant to be with is. Contrary to Yeonjun's insistence that he loathes his soulmate, he just doesn't fully understand it. This could stem from his love for being in control of things, but hey, who fucking knows. And honestly, who even cares? Sure, he enjoys being in charge of everything he possibly can be in charge of, but who doesn't? There's only one thing, in this vast expanse of a universe, that he can fully control: Himself. So how can anyone expect him to adore the idea of having a soulmate?

Soobin firmly believes in the butterfly effect. A butterfly simply flapping its wings, can cause a fucking tsunami somewhere across the world. Isn't that sick? It's so sick, if you ask him. He likes that -- he likes thinking that any small, seemingly insignificant decision he makes, can cause a chain of events that change his life. He likes thinking that everything he does means something, whether it means something to himself or to the stranger he passed on the street. So, no, he can't really get behind this soulmate thing, because it's fucking stupid that his destiny is already written in the damn stars. He has to spend his entire life knowing that he doesn't get a choice in who he ends up with, or where their lives go from there. His fate is sealed, like some sort of fairytale.

But he doesn't _hate_ it. He's definitely not enthused by it, but hate is a very strong word and Soobin doesn't particularly like using it for anything. It's a cute concept, you know, that anything he draws on himself will show up on his soulmate's skin. Given, he's never tried to draw on himself before, because he's not exactly an artist and is also not a fucking protagonist of some shitty love novel. But the thought is still cute. It'd be cuter if they were allowed to write numbers and letters on themselves without the ink disappearing on sight, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, he supposes. Overall, the soulmate thing doesn't bother him, or even affect his day to day life. It's inconvenient that he can't scribble a grocery list on his hand, or write down an assignment from one of his lectures, but he deals.

So he just doesn't pay attention to the soulmate thing, really. He doesn't go looking, or draw on himself, or talk about the idea that often. Soobin is okay with being alone. He likes solitary. He also likes Yeonjun, who has been his friend since before they finished school and started university, and he likes that he's living his best life rooming with him in an apartment. He likes that he can do whatever he wants, whenever we wants, without being tied to someone. He likes being his own person; he doesn't want to believe that he's simply one half of a whole. He's more than that, for fuck's sake. He's Choi Soobin, and he only needs himself. And also Yeonjun, and their sick ass apartment.

In fact, his apartment is probably the only good reason he has for not looking for his soulmate. He never wants to move out of this place, not for a soulmate, not for anyone. It's so nice, and pretty fucking cheap because the pipes are leaky, the floorboards creak, and the upstairs loft doesn't have a railing (which is a hazard or something). It's pretty fucking cheap for how large it is, anyways. The rent still doesn't leave them with much money for leisure, but it's so damn worth it.

The ceilings are tall, and it's so spacious that they could probably host some super bangin' parties. Sadly, neither of them are particularly party people, but the idea of it is still neat. The living room is too big for their tiny couch and two bean bag chairs (the dark blue one is Yeonjun's, and the one shaped like a bunny is a gift from Yeonjun, to Soobin), and the t.v. mounted on the wall across from the house looks pathetic in comparison to the size of the actual wall. The kitchen is more than big enough for them to reheat takeout, and their rooms are pretty fucking cool, too.

Yeonjun was the one to start decorating the house first, so the living room is filled with his own posters, drawings, pictures, and occasional halloween masks he finds. Soobin started contributing later on, but it's enough to make their walls look like a mix between their personalities, which is exactly what their home should be, he thinks. Yeonjun had even taken to painting things on a blank wall by the door, which was stupid for two reasons: neither of them were good artists, and they would just have to paint over it when they moved out, or their landlord would absolutely slaughter them. It was a nice touch, though, because the wall slowly filled with scribbles of rabbits and inside jokes written over the white paint. 

Yeonjun got the master (and only real) bedroom in the apartment because he dibsed it, so Soobin was stuck in the loft. He liked it, though. It was nice to walk upstairs into what was essentially a big stage overlooking his living room. He had spent many nights putting on pretend-performances, as if he were a superstar, while Yeonjun sang along and pretended to be an audience. The only con was without a railing or any walls, it meant he had little to no privacy in his own 'room.' It worked out fine, though, because Yeonjun did have a wall, which meant Soobin could lounge on the sofa with a tennis ball in hand and bounce it right against the wall that held Yeonjun's bed on the other side. Karma's a fucking bitch, and all that.

That's what he's doing currently, too, slamming his tennis ball against the wall as he thinks about things. He's so lost in his own head, that he doesn't even notice Yeonjun's door finally swinging open. He launches the tennis ball towards the wall again, watching in awe as Yeonjun reaches out and snags it before it can make a thud. He's so smooth. What a dick.

Yeonjun stares blankly at his friend for a few moments, and then pitches the ball right into his face like some sort of possessed baseball player. Soobin, who is not so smooth, blinks slowly as the tennis ball hits his forehead and falls onto his lap harshly. Yeonjun doesn't hesitate another moment, before padding his way towards the kitchen. What a dick.

"You play dirty!" Soobin complains, hands coming up to cup his forehead. He brushes his fingers against the faint imprint. He's definitely going to have a ball shaped bruise on his forehead now.

Soobin follows Yeonjun to the kitchen, crossing his arms as he glares.

"All is fair in love and war, young Soobin."

"I'm only a year younger than you."

"You're a baby. Baby. I bet you sleep with a pacifier."

"I've literally seen you suck your thumb in your sleep."

"You're so little."

"I'm six foot tall."

"Baby."

Soobin lets Yeonjun win this time, if only because he really needs some caffeine in his system, and Yeonjun makes the best coffee. Soobin always burns it, which should be impossible since they own a Keurig, but hey, Soobin is really good at doing things that should not be doable. 

He watches as Yeonjun puts a cup under the coffee dispenser, and makes himself busy grabbing a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. Soobin has never been a breakfast person, but Yeonjun is, and if he doesn't make it, then the older won't eat at all. 

"Why are you up so early, anyways? You don't have classes. Or work."

"My arm was tingling," Soobin answers, grabbing two slices of bread and carelessly tossing them into the toaster.

Yeonjun turns around to face him with a sympathetic look, quiet as the sound of dribbling coffee fills the room.

Soobin knows what he's waiting for, so he raises his arm and pushes the sleeve of his sweatshirt up. There's an intricate painting of a vine of flowers on his arm, which is wrapping around the entirety of it, from his elbow to his wrist. According to Yeonjun, and other credible sources, no one else's arm tingles when their soulmate draws on themselves. He supposes that could be because most people don't have soulmates that paint on themselves for hours at a time.

Yeonjun makes a noise, and then turns towards the coffee to take one cup out from the dispenser and put another in. While he does this, Soobin shoves his sleeve back down and cracks three eggs into the pan. He switches the stove on with a frown.

"He must've worked on that all night. Think he's in a different timezone?" Yeonjun asks.

Soobin shrugs. He doesn't know, and he doesn't really care. He doesn't want to be talking about this.

"Dunno. I think he's just an insomniac, and I wish he would keep it to his fucking self. Some people like to sleep."

Yeonjun shoots him a look, taking a bottle of creamer out of the refrigerator and pouring a generous amount into the cup. He stirs it quietly before speaking, "Don't be a dick, Binnie. He can't possibly know that it keeps you up."

He has a point, but Soobin doesn't care. It annoys him when Yeonjun rushes to defend this guy, if it's even a guy (it better be, because if it's a girl then there will be a serious problem). He focuses on scrambling the eggs a little too harshly, looking up only when Yeonjun slides the cup of coffee across the counter to him. It feels like a peace offering, and he's willing to accept it.

They're like that; they don't have to use words to have a small conversation. They take care of each other. He thinks that Yeonjun is, in his own way, Soobin's platonic soulmate. Not because the universe bonded them, but because they chose to be. That feels just as beautiful as a romantic soulmate.

"You work today?" Soobin asks, but he already knows the answer. 

"Yep." he's busy stirring another bit of creamer into his coffee, while Soobin takes the finished pieces of toast and butters them. He places them on a plate and scoops Yeonjun's eggs on it as well.

"Mind if I tag along?'

Yeonjun grins at that, because he loves when Yeonjun shadows him at his work, even though he knows it isn't Soobin's favorite thing to do. He's been teaching at Jimin and Hoseok's studio for months now, but Soobin's only gone a handful of times. He mainly teaches younger students, typically between the ages of twelve and seventeen. Intermediate classes, for dancers that aren't up to Jimin and Hoseok's levels yet. Having an extra pair of eyes is always helpful, even if Soobin isn't as much of a dancer as Yeonjun is. He can still call corrections from his spot on the floor, and see details Yeonjun can't. He's very observant like that.

Yeonjun doesn't reply, just sips his coffee with a pleased little nod.

* * *

Huening-Kai likes -- no, scratch that, absolutely adores the thought of soulmates. It's so romantic. Imagine someone being your destiny -- imagine having someone who is going to love your entire being. Including your flaws. That last bit is important information to Kai, because he sure does have a lot of flaws, and he'll list them if asked. His limbs are too long, he's clumsy, he's not good at dancing, he can speak multiple languages but somehow always ends up getting them mixed up, his nose is weird looking, and once he starts talking, he cannot find it in himself to stop.

None of this matters though, because he has a soulmate, and that soulmate has to love all of those things. Kai is oh, so lucky to have a soulmate.

Kai has been a dreamer ever since he can remember. He has always had an interesting mind; he calls it a colorful beehive (despite Beomgyu telling him it's a dumb thing to call it), with different colored bees zooming around with all kinds of different thoughts and ideas. It sometimes gives him a headache, to think so much and so hard, but he supposes it is both a gift and a curse to have such a wonderfully active mind.

After all, his head did get him many things. It got him good grades, and it got him into this prestigious boarding school, and most importantly: it got him Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu is his favorite person in the world, and his dorm mate despite them being different ages. He's never actually asked him if they were considered best friends, but he still calls him so because that's what he feels like. Kai has never had a best friend before, but he's almost certain that this is what Beomgyu is to him. 

He kicks the bunk above his head with his foot as he thinks about this, kicking once more when he doesn't get a response. It takes three more kicks before Beomgyu is peering over the side of the bunk bed and blinking at him. He looks tired, and Kai almost feels bad for waking him. Almost... But not quite.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Beomgyu slides his hand down to dangle by Kai's head and flips him the middle finger. Kai gasps.

"You're a danger to society."

"You're a danger to my sleep schedule."

Kai shrugs, because he knows that's true. He has a tendency to run off two or three hours of sleep, and when he's wake at ass o'clock in the morning, he typically wakes Beomgyu up as well. He doesn't quite like being alone -- dark thoughts come when he's alone in the dark. The cons of having such a busy mind.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Beomgyu asks, and this is why Kai loves him so. He can just tell when he slips away into his head. And he's always there to pull him back out of it.

"The usual. Soulmate stuff," he answers.

Beomgyu nods, too accustomed to the reply, and hops off the top bunk. Kai swears he thinks he's fucking spider-man or something.

"If we're both up, you wanna try to catch Yeonjun hyung's dance class?"

Kai perks up at that, because he absolutely loves Yeonjun's classes. He's attended Jimin and Hoseok's, but they were a lot quicker paced, and while they were both incredibly kind, they lacked patience and had little time to help each student one by one. Yeonjun's calm and there aren't nearly as many people begging to join in on his classes, which is a shame because he's incredibly talented.

"How many people go to his morning classes?"

Beomgyu shrugs as he pulls his shirt off and claims another from their closet.

"He told me that no one really shows up except Taehyun, that's why I suggested we go."

Kai jumps up at that piece of information, because hell yes! Tiny classes mean one on one time with Yeonjun, which means he can only improve. That's all Kai ever wants -- to improve. See, he knows that his soulmate is meant to love him unconditionally, but one of the pesky, little bees in his head tends to whisper cruel things about how inadequate Kai is. So he improves. He learns new languages, paints and paints until he perfects whatever he's working on, learns to dance even when he doesn't think he can do it, studies until he has bags under his eyes. 

"Got a crush on Yeonjun hyung, Ningning?" Beomgyu asks with a wide grin, barely dodging the pair of converse that gets chunked in his direction as Kai disappears into the bathroom to shower.

Contrary to popular belief (and by popular belief, he just means Taehyun and Beomgyu), he doesn't have a crush on Yeonjun. He's attractive, no doubt, but Kai is committed to his soulmate, and he's seen Yeonjun's arms enough to know that the dance instructor isn't his. However, that doesn't mean he doesn't have an admiration towards him. He's not that much older than Kai, but he holds himself in such a way that Kai can only hope to grow up just like him. So no, he doesn't have a crush, but he does like Yeonjun very much. He makes Kai's head feel a little less overwhelming, in the same way Beomgyu does, and that's a beautiful feeling. Not many people can keep Huening-Kai out of his head, but Yeonjun is one of the few who seems to have the ability to do so. 

Kai dresses quicky after his shower, a baggy green sweatshirt over a pair of sweatpants. His insecurities only thicken when it comes to his body, and that self consciousness only intensifies when he's around dancers. 

He barely gives himself enough time to scarf down a granola bar, which he's munching on as Beomgyu drags him out of their dorm and into the cool air. He thinks that Beomgyu is the one who really has the crush on Yeonjun, and Kai finds that very cute. He doesn't know if they're soulmates, because Beomgyu never draws on himself and never has any markings on him from anyone else, but he supposes that doesn't really matter. Crushes are cute, and the way Beomgyu's face darkens when Yeonjun critiques him is both amusing and precious. He wonders if the real reason Beomgyu always asks Kai about his supposed crush on Yeonjun is because he's afraid that Huening-Kai will somehow land a date with the older.

As if.

He thinks about this as they both enter the studio, stopping to sign in and give their money to the boy at the front desk. Jeongguk, Kai thinks is his name. He's cute, and Kai's eyes ultimately fall to his bare arms as he checks them in and places their money in a register. He knows they couldn't be soulmates, because Jeongguk is obviously too grown for a sixteen year old, but hey, he's allowed to have unrealistic crushes. 

Jeongguk flashes them a thumbs up when they're checked in, and Kai gives him one last fleeting glance before following Beomgyu through the hall.

They knock twice before entering, and as expected, Taehyun and Yeonjun are the only ones in the room. They're both sat on the floor stretching, seemingly in casual conversation, and they look up as the pair enter.

"Huening-Kai! Beomgyu!" Yeonjun says excitedly, straightening his back out from the way he was leaned over himself. "So glad you guys decided to come! I can only teach Taehyun so much."

Taehyun leans over to hit Yeonjun's arm, but grins at them as well.

"Ah, yes, so glad to have you guys. Lessons aren't really lessons with just us, and Soobin hyung refuses to dance."

Kai and Beomgyu both exchange confused glances at the mention of another person.

"What's... A Soobin?" Kai asks dumbly, and, okay, that's not what he meant. He meant to ask who Soobin was, not _what_ one was. Give him a break, sometimes words get jumbled in his head. They're lucky he didn't start speaking an entirely different language in his confusion.

He hears a loud snort from the corner of the room, and both his and Beomgyu's eyes travel towards the noise.

There's a large (not in weight, he notes, but in... height? In shoulders? He doesn't know) boy hanging out in the corner with a phone in his hands. Kai can't really see much about him, just that he's wearing a yellow sweatshirt (god, Kai loves the color yellow), dark colored jeans, and a pair of battered vans on his feet. Definitely not dance attire. he's also got a black beanie pulled on top of his head, which is just so endearing for reasons Kai cannot understand.

"I'm a Soobin," he says casually, laughing, though not unkindly at Kai's stupid question. Kai finds that he quite likes that laugh.

"He's a Soobin," Yeongun agrees with a similar laugh, "He's gonna be assisting me in calling out your mistakes. Dance well, boys, because young Soobin misses absolutely nothing. He's relentless and wants to crush your spirits."

Soobin lets out an annoyed sound. "I'm a year younger than you."

Kai smiles to himself. A year younger than Yeonjun, which means only two years older than himself. That's attainable.

"Little, tiny, baby," Yeonjun replies easily, as if they've had this argument a million times.

"Six feet tall," Soobin sighs, leaning back against the wall and sticking his nose back into his phone. Yeonjun pats the floor in front of him.

"Sit, sit. We're stretching, but since there's no real schedule today, we sort of go about however we want. We won't push too hard," he directs, a kind smile never leaving his face. Kai likes that smile, and really likes the thought of having an easy dance session.

"Binnie, join us. I won't make you stretch, but you should at least get to know your pupils."

"I'm hardly his pupil. And he knows me just fine," Taehyun interjects, stretching his legs out wide and leaning over to touch an ankle. Kai and Beomgyu do the same. Follow the teacher's pet's lead.

Soobin only grunts in response, but crawls over and sits criss cross next to Yeonjun. This is when Kai gets his first glimpse at The Soobin, and holy shit, he's so fucking cute.

Like, ridiculously cute. Like, if Kai could only touch one thing in the world, for the rest of his life, it would be Soobin's squishy looking face. That's how cute Soobin is.

He must be gawking, because Soobin's cute, cute, cute, face turns into a look of confusion directed right at the lovestruck idiot. 

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" 

Kai shakes his head frantically, and gestures towards Soobin with one hand, the other still touching his right ankle. 

"No! It's just, you know, your face."

Soobin's (cute, cute, cute) face shifts into offense next, looking at Yeonjun like 'who the hell let this kid speak to me?' and Kai straightens up in horror. That sounded so fucking unbelievably rude, and Huening-Kai is just a gay, bumbling idiot who is doing his absolute best.

"No- holy shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it in that way! I didn't mean it in any way, I swear. I just meant that you have a nice face."

Soobin blinks for a few moments, and then his kind smile is returning. He's so kind, and seems to have no intention of making fun of Kai, even though he keeps giving him reasons to do so.

"Thank you." 

Kai shoves his head into his own knee, disguising it as wanting to get more of a stretch, but mainly just trying to hide himself from this situation. He's been up all night, and he's so damn tired, and he keeps making a complete fool of himself in front of this incredibly attractive, and very nice stranger.

The other three boys in the room seem to be awkwardly minding their business, but when Kai raises up again to switch legs, he notices that Yeonjun is looking at Soobin as he stands up and begins to stretch his arms. They're both sharing this mutually fond and knowing look, like they don't need to talk to understand what they're thinking at the moment, and that's when it hits him.

Jesus H. Christ. He's a goddamn idiot. Soobin is unattainable, not because of his age, or because he thinks Kai is a dumbass, but because Yeonjun and him are obviously each other's soulmates. He feels like an idiot for even entertaining the thought, especially when Kai has promised to himself to remain committed to his soulmate for life. God. He's so dumb.

He doesn't even realize he's groaning at the thought until Beomgyu is wrapping an arm around his shoulder and everyone is giving him a concerned look.

"Ningning," he says, like Kai has been stuck in a dream again. He realizes that he has in fact done just that -- disappeared into his head and forgotten about reality. 

"Fuck, sorry, I did it again," he says, face heating up. Beomgyu nods, smiling sympathetically as he rubs Kai's shoulder. Kai knows that smile isn't just sympathy; it's worry.

Lots of people daydream. Kai knows that. But he doesn't just daydream; he disappears. Into himself, into his head, into his colorful beehive that has just as much darkness inside as it does brightness. He knows that despite Beomgyu's kindness, and despite his encouragement and teasing about how Kai is such a space-case, there is fear inside of him every time he brings Kai back. Kai knows that fear very well, because he has it too. The fear that, one day, he might slip into that beehive, and never come back.

That might sound dramatic, because he simply drifted off into thought, but it's more than that for Kai. Drifting off into thought can lead to hours of staring into space, uninterrupted, with no regard for the outside world. He recalls a terrifying time when he had gone into his own head as he was waiting for a bus, and Beomgyu found him three hours later. He had been sitting at that bus stop the entire time, completely gone into his beehive. Beomgyu locked himself in their bathroom when they got back to the dorms and cried.

"Huening-Kai. Earth to Huening-Kai."

Fuck. Again.

Kai stands up, shaking his body out absentmindedly. "Sorry, sorry. I was up all night, I think I'm just out of it."

Yeonjun nods sweetly and pats his back. 

"Tell me if you just wanna dip out and take a nap, kiddo. I'll get you your money back."

Kai shakes his head, ignoring the way Beomgyu looks like he might want to go home and cry for a little while.

"No way, hyung. I can nap after this."

They return to their stretching, albeit, a little less enthusiastically now. Kai drifts towards the corner of the studio as he stretches his arms, this time not losing himself in thought, but in guilt for ruining their fun, for worrying Beomgyu, and embarrassment for being such a basket case. Soobin seems to notice, because he's suddenly there, stretching arms in front of Kai despite not having any interest in doing the physical activity of the lesson.

"You seem sad," he notes. 

"How observant," Kai replies, voice coming out soaked in annoyance.

Soobin takes the sarcasm like a champ, and gives Kai another one of his kind smiles. God, his smile is so nice. 

"If it's about the spacing out thing, no worries. I zone out every time Yeonjun talks to me, too. Talk about boring."

Despite Soobin's words, Kai knows that he means them fondly. He can just recognize the love those two hold for each other. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he feels disgusted by that thought. 

"Mean thing to say about your soulmate."

Soobin's eyebrows furrow, and Kai's surprised by the way his words come out almost... Bitter? Why does he feel bitter about this person, this Soobin, having a soulmate? This is out of character for himself, and he can't begin to understand why his attitude feels so ugly at the present moment. He doesn't consider himself to be an unkind person; in fact, he thinks he's too nice for his own good.

Despite Kai's rude tone, Soobin laughs. Laughs loudly, Kai will add. And hard. He feels even more embarrassed, and ignores the way the other three dancers look at them both questioningly.

"We aren't soulmates. Not romantic ones, anyways." At least Soobin has the courtesy to keep his voice low, so Yeonjun doesn't have to know that his student is trying to nose his way into his personal relationships. He feels his face grow hot.

"I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot," he says, putting his hands over his face in both shame and to cover his red cheeks. The sleeves of his sweatshirt bunch down his arm. 

"No worries. I get it, you have a crush on Yeonjun."

Kai can't believe his fucking ears. Why does everyone think he has a thing for Yeonjun? What has he done to give that impression? He doesn't even hang out with Yeonjun personally. He shoves his hands into his own face, deeper, like it'll make him disappear. He digs his palms into his eyes until his vision is growing spotty. Then, suddenly, he hears: 

"Hey, you're way too young to have a tattoo." and a hand, Soobin's, probably, is pushing Kai's sleeve in order to see his 'tattoo.' 

And then there's nothing. In fact, the room goes silent, and Soobin let's go of Kai's arm like it just burned him. He hears Yeonjun mutter a 'holy shit.'

And when he finally lets his hands drop to his side, and he looks at Soobin, the older's own sleeve is pushed up, and he's staring at his arm intently.

His arm that is... covered in the painting Huening-Kai spent the entire night covering his own arm with.

And then his vision goes spotty again, and he faints.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos, constructive criticism, or a kind comment if you made it this far. if you actually enjoyed this unedited thing, please let me know whether i should do a second part. this can easily be read as a standalone, but i'd be down to write an aftermath centered around kai and soobin's relationship if anyone is interested.   
> edit: i've decided to turn this work into a series, so that i can write more regarding this story, but each edition to it will be a standalone. this way i can continue their story without feeling the pressure of finishing a chaptered fic, and if i suddenly get bored of adding to it, i won't have to tie up any loose ends. there will definitely be an edition regarding what happens after kai faints, whether they get together, etc etc etc. i would love to add other character's stories, too, like yeonjun and beomgyu perhaps.  
> now, bear with me, i have a bit of a rant.  
> i've been super into txt lately, and i found that there were a few very cute fanfics of them. but along with that, i also found that there are quite a few smuts written about them as well. i know that i cannot stop anyone from writing it -- specifically about soobin and yeonjun since they are of legal age -- but guys, please remember that beomgyu, taehyun, and huening kai are kids. i'm only a few months older than kai, and i still feel uncomfortable seeing people write smut involving him. i honestly don't believe you should write smut about any of them (considering soobin and yeonjun are not even 20 yet), but at the very least, keep the underage ones out of it. they're not old enough for you guys to be writing about yeonjun and soobin whipping them and choking them. it's weird. please stop.


End file.
